KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Name Organization . Role on Project David S. Lalush, Ph.D. Bioinformatics Research Center, Candidate Department of Statistics Bruce S. Weir, Ph.D. BioinformaticsResearch Center, Mentor Department of Statistics PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 2 BB Number pages consecutively at the bottomthroughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. LL ^^ Candidate (Last, first, middle^Jf^^., Use this substitute page fortheTable of^mtents ofResearch Career Awards ^ RESEARCH CAREER AWARD